Shopkins
Shopkins is a children's animated series created by Big World featuring anthropomorbphic grocery store items in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. This show seems to be most popular, but despite fans' hopes and doubts it was going to continue running, it was eventually cancelled around 2018. History The show was created by Tyler Vischer and Brad Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Tyler originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife objected the idea as she thought it was a bad influence on kids. So when he watched the Shopkins Cartoon and saw Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate and Kooky Cookie, he thought that was the best choice, Shopkins. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s. Tyler then joined with Brad Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Tyler did one on "The Princess and the Banana," but telling it from the banana's perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Tyler drew became the basis for Shopkins. The name itself came from Brad Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about Shopkins telling stories. While Toy Story is considered the first animated film to use computer imagery for film, Shopkins is the first video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. Since then, no new episodes of the series have been produced, likely due to Big World being too busy making and focusing on the Netflix series. In 2014, shortly after the release of Ruby And The Cookie (the last episode to feature the original look of the characters), Netflix released 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. In a recent podcast, Tyler says that they have colored iris' (similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Slick Breadstick's hair looks swirly. Cancellation Following the release of the episode Noah's Ark on March 3, 2015, Big World did not announce any new plans for further Shopkins home video releases, seemingly focusing solely on the Netflix series. In June 2017, Brad Nawrocki appeared on the Christian talk show Today's Life, and said "if there's ever an opportunity to do something Shopkins-related again, I would love to do that." Furthermore, Nawrocki's LinkedIn profile states that he left his position at Big World in February 2016. The second and final season of Shopkins in the City subsequently premiered on Netflix in late 2017. At the 2018 Christian Worldview Film Festival, Brad Nawrocki confirmed that he was no longer working on Shopkins, and there was nothing in production. Tyler Vischer stated that he was not coming back to work on new episodes, and on July 1, 2018, he explained on Twitter that the team that specifically produced home video releases was dismissed in 2015, while the Netflix series team wrapped up their work in summer 2017. Comcast shut down Big World's offices in Nashville shortly afterward. Vischer has confirmed that Big World's employees continue to work for Big World and have not been laid off. This could mean that the show may still continue in the future. Episodes #Where's Apple When I'm Frightened? #Apple Wants Me To Ride With Them!?! #Are You A Shopkin? #Isaac, Tyler & Gabriel #Dave and the Giant Robot #The Shopkins Who Saved Christmas #Very Shopkins Songs! #Apple-Girl! and the Monster from Small Mart! #Josh and the Big Building! #Madame Bianca #The End of Shopkins Songs? #Apple-Girl and the Rumor Fairy #King Apple and the Ducky #Mystabella: The Shoppie Who Became A Princess #Lyle The Kindly Viking #The Ultimate Shopkins Song Countdown #Jonas Sing-Along Songs and More! #The Star Of Christmas #The Wonderful World Of Enter-tunement! #The Ballad Of Little Apple #Another Easter Carol #A Snoodle's Tale #Sumo of the Opera #Apple Blossom and the Great Shopville Show Race #Indiana Apple and the Search for Bessie Bowl's Hairbrush #Lord of the Shopkins #Sherlock Apple and the Golden Treasure #Apple-Girl and the Bad Shopkin #Gideon: Tuba Warrior #Apple and the Great Exit #The Wonderful Town of Shopville #Jessicake Swayer and Huckleberry Apple's Big River Rescue #Abe and the Amazing Promise #Indiana Apple and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Saint Nick: A Story of Joyful Giving #Picosito: The Little Boy That Woodn’t #Snow Right: A Girl After God’s Own Heart #It's A Colorful Life #Twas The Evening Before Easter #Princess And The Rock Star #The Little Drummer Boy #Raven Hood And His Not-So Merry Men #The Payless Princess #The League of Incredible Shopkins #The Small Building That Stood #MacApple And The Stinky Sock Fight #Merry Apple And The True Spark Of Christmas #Shopkins in Space: The Final Frontier #Shopkin Night Fever #Ruby And The Cookie #Noah's Ark Feature Films #Jonas: A Shopkins Movie #The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A Shopkins Movie Computer Games #Indiana Apple and the Coconut Monkeys #Shopkins: The Mystery of Shopkin Island #Jonas: A Shopkins Game #Shopkins: Shopkin Carnival #Shopkins' Creativity City #Shopkins: Dance, Dance, Dance! #Shopkins: Apple-Girl and the Bad Shopkin Videogame Spinoffs #3-2-1 Grosseries! #Apple-Girl: The Cartoon Adventures #Shopkins in the Apartment #Shopkins in the City Appisodes #3 Builders #Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys #A Warrior's Tale #A Walled Situation Compilations #If I Sang A Shopkin Song #Lessons From The Shopkin Caper #Lessons From The Shopkin Caper 2 #Lessons From The Shopkin Caper 3 #God Made You Special #God Loves You Very Much #Apple Learns To Listen #Jessicake Lends A Helping Hand #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 #Lettuce Love One Another #Silly Little Thing Called Love #Happy Together! #Shopkins: Live! Sing Yourself Silly #Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! #Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong #Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West #Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Shopville Show Race #Shopkins Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shu #Shopkins Sing Alongs: Dance of the Shopkin #Shopkins Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips #Shopkins Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend #Shopkins Sing Alongs: The Hairbrush Song #Shopkins Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song #Shopkins Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap #Shopkins Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Georgia #Shopkins Sing Alongs: Bellybutton #Shopkins Sing Alongs: The Song of the Pudú #Shopkinz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Silly! #Shopkins: Growing Generous Kids! #Shopkins: Growing Patient Kids! #Shopkins: Growing Faithful Kids! #Shopkins: Growing Kindhearted Kids! #Shopkins: Growing Courageous Kids! #Shopkins: Growing Confident Kids! #All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 #All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 #All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 #All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's #ShopkinTunes #ShopkinTunes 2 #ShopkinTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Yellow Shopkin! #ShopkinTunes 4 #ShopkinTunes 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler #A Very Goofy Christmas #And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Apple #Christian Hit Music #Shopkinz in the Sink #Shopkins Greatest Hits #Here I Am to Worship #Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids #25 Favorite Silly Songs! #Songs for a Princess #Apple-Girl: The Soundtrack #Jonas: A Shopkins Movie Soundtrack #The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree #The Pirates Who Don't Do Nothing: A Shopkins Movie Soundtrack #ShopkinRocks! #Shopkins Worship Songs #Jessicake and Apple Blossom Sing the 70's #Jessicake and Apple Blossom Sing the 80's #Jessicake and Apple Blossom Go Country #God Made You Special! #God Loves You Very Much! #Snow Right's Songs for Girls #25 Favorite Very ShopkinTunes #More 25 Favorite Very ShopkinTunes #Even MORE 25 Favorite Very ShopkinTunes #75 Favorite Very Shopkins Tunes! #25 Favorite Sunday School Songs #25 Favorite Christmas Songs #25 Favorite Lullaby Songs #25 Favorite Action Songs #25 Favorite Toddler Songs #25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs #25 Favorite Bible Songs #Storytime with Jessicake and Apple Blossom - Volume 1 #Storytime with Jessicake and Apple Blossom - Volume 2 #All the Songs: Volume One Category:Shopkins